1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine, and more particularly to, a gasket and a drum washing machine using the same that prevents washing water from being leaked out and absorbs vibration.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a washing machine is configured to contain water and detergents in a lower portion inside a tub and to perform washing, rinsing and dehydrating functions by rotating a drum provided inside the tub after putting the laundry into the drum.
The washing machine is to remove dirt on the laundry using proper detergents and a mechanical force.
Particularly, a drum washing machine is to remove dirt on the laundry as the laundry is rotated by a driving force of a motor after detergents, washing water and the laundry are put into a drum. The drum washing machine has advantages in some respects. In other words, in the drum washing machine, twist or damage of the laundry little occurs, a small amount of washing water is required, and beating and rubbing effects can be obtained.
Referring to FIG. 1, a related art drum washing machine includes a cabinet 10 constituting appearance, having an opening formed at the front to put or take the laundry into or out, a door 11 connected to the front of the cabinet to open and close the opening, a tub 20 provided in the cabinet, having a round shaped inlet connected with the opening of the cabinet 10, and a drum 30 rotatably provided in the tub 20, having a plurality of through holes at sides and an opened inlet at the front.
A laundry drop for putting the laundry into the drum 30 is formed at the opening of the cabinet 10, the inlet of the tub 20 and the inlet of the drum 30.
A lifter 31 is provided at an inner side of the drum 30 to lift the laundry at a certain height. If the drum 30 is rotated, the laundry is lifted to the upper portion inside the drum by the lifter 31. The laundry is then dropped by gravity. The washing operation of the laundry is performed by repeatedly performing the above operations.
A rotational means such as a motor 40 rotating the drum is provided at the rear of the tub 20. The drum 30 is rotated in forward and reverse directions by means of forward and reverse rotations of the motor.
A drainage 50 is provided at the lower portion of the tub 20 to eject washing water in the tub 20 to the outside of the cabinet 10.
Furthermore, a gasket 60 is provided between the opening of the cabinet 10 and the inlet of the tub 20. The gasket 60 damps impact caused by rotation of the drum 30 and prevents the washing water from being leaked out when the drum 30 is rotated in a state that the door 11 is closed.
However, the aforementioned drum washing machine has a problem. That is, if the drum 30 is rotated at high speed during a dehydrating stroke, dehydrated water overflows into the front of the tub 20 and enters the drum 30 again. For this reason, the laundry is wet again and dehydrating performance is deteriorated.